


DeLovely

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Astaire family dancers! [5]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU story with a bit of a difference. I'm being a little experimental here. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DeLovely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts), [OldMoviesAreIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/gifts).



Fred was pacing, up and down, backwards and forwards. He always was a worrier thought Ginger as she sat poolside, George on her lap, watching her husband. His worries this morning had made him very agitated and, not for the first time, she called out to him.  
‘Go on Fred, give it a go. It’ll be marvellous for both of us and I know you’d be a natural.’  
He paused at her call and turned to look at her and George held out his arms for his dad. He went over, collected the baby and sat down beside her.  
‘I simply don’t know what to do honey’, he sighed.  
‘Just do it. Look you’ve won an Oscar; people know you’re great. I know you’re great.’  
He leaned over to kiss her, ‘you’re my wife, you’re supposed to think that.’  
‘Tommyrot’, she snorted, ‘Fred you might never get this opportunity again.’  
‘Would you do it?’  
‘Like a shot’.  
It was her turn to sigh; she had total belief in him, would that he could have that too. Still his funny little ways were why she adored him so she plucked back her youngest son and said, ‘ I’m going to walk George through the gardens and maybe have a swim. Why don’t you go and play a round of golf and think about it?’  
He grinned, ‘Wanna get rid of me?’  
‘Never’, she replied and set off clutching George’s hand.

When he returned a couple of hours later he found her in the den, curled up on a comfy sofa reading a book whilst humming away to herself. He flung himself down by her, gently took the book away and kissed her.  
‘Good game?’ she enquired.  
‘No baby. I couldn’t hit the ball straight and spent an awful lot of time in the bunkers. Where’s George?’  
‘I put him down for his afternoon nap.’  
‘I noticed you were humming Night and Day when I came in.’  
‘Oh, was I?’ she said grinning.  
‘Gin your hints are never subtle.’  
‘What do you mean Fred?’  
‘Oh so humming a tune by Cole Porter isn’t your way of asking if I’ve made a decision?’  
‘And have you darling?’  
‘Yes.’  
She waited but he said nothing so she gave him a thump saying, ‘Well what is it?’  
‘I don’t know if it’s the right time.’  
‘I’ll right time you.’  
ý He put his arm around her, ‘I’ll do it.’  
She squealed with joy and hugged him tightly.  
‘Thank heaven; you don’t know how much I wanted to hear you say that. Let’s celebrate.’  
He grinned at her, ‘Want to come and put me down for an afternoon…… nap?’

On the strength of his Oscar win Fred had been asked to star in and direct his next picture with Ginger. It was provisionally titled ‘DeLovely’ with a score featuring songs by Cole Porter. His initial reaction had been no way but Ginger had all the confidence in him that he himself lacked and had got him to read the script alongside her whilst she threw in ideas. Gradually by drip-feeding suggestions and encouragements she’d made him think twice and whilst playing the worst game of golf in his life he’d finally come to realise that he had to take a chance. He had to admit to himself that he loved the script, a good mix of drama and comedy, and as for dance possibilities – well they leapt off the page. His character, Johnny Foster was a wealthy socialite who resolves to change his hedonistic lifestyle and get to know real people. He moves to a small town where he meets Katie Ross, a stenographer. He loves sharing things with her and falls in love but she discovers who he really is and they are estranged. Of course being a Fred and Ginger movie all works out well in the end.

Now he had made the decision he was all fired up and ready to go. He told her that he’d want her as an assistant director and when she protested he reminded her that she always told him what to do. So, for the next few weeks they worked together and with the studio heads of departments to put flesh on the bones of their script. The twins, with a hazy knowledge of direction, asked questions like, ‘Do you get to say Action?’, ‘Who tells you what to do?’ until Fred had to reassure them they’d be able to come along occasionally and watch the shooting so all their questions would be answered. As for the songs they both knew ‘It’s DeLovely’ would definitely be in. Ginger put in a plea for ‘Let’s Do It’ whilst Fred favored ‘I’ve Got You Under My Skin’. All those would work well with the script and any others would be a bonus.

As a first time director Fred organised his shooting schedule into roughly chronological order unlike the normal system. It would still be cost effective but he figured too that it would help him along the way. So that first day of shooting found them both on set preparing the second scene of the movie. The first sequence would be a montage of Johnny being thrown out of a succession of nightclubs and becoming progressively drunker before ending up asleep on a park bench. In the scene they were ready to shoot he wakes to find a hobo sitting beside him played in a cameo by their old friend Eric Blore.  
________ 

‘Hello young man. I thought I’d join you for the night as you were in no fit state to be left alone.’  
‘Why, thanks, I appreciate it.’  
‘May I ask why a gent such as yourself sleeps on a park bench?’  
‘The truth is I’m no gentleman, just the spoilt son of a very rich father. I spend my days in idleness and my evenings in cocktails.’  
‘’Would you like a cigarette? I’ve only one but we can halve it.’  
‘You’d do that for me, a stranger?’  
‘The way I think we’re all the same under the skin, it’s just you’ve lost your way.’  
‘How do I find my way?’  
‘Get a regular job where no one knows you and see the real world.’  
‘You know I think I’ll try.’  
_________

Ginger, as assistant director called ‘Cut’ and the film had begun. Fred scurried over.  
‘How was it? Do we need a retake?’  
‘I think it was perfect and Eric you were the tops.’  
‘That, my dear, was the easiest day’s work I’ve ever done.’  
They continued with reaction shots until finally the first day of shooting was over. As they lay together that night Fred said, ‘Well that wasn’t too bad.’  
‘It’s day one darling but I think it’s going to be fun’, she rolled over to face him, ‘and I think the next hour will be pretty good too.’

The rest of the week passed in a flash and both settled into a happy routine. Fred filmed his nightclub scenes and his arrival in Midvale, the town where they would meet and started to take to direction as a duck to water. That first weekend off as they relaxed with the family Ginger, who had installed a soda fountain in their home, was teaching Fred the rudiments of soda making for the script called for him to get a job as a soda jerk. Graceful and adept as he was with a cane, Fred and machinery didn’t really get on so the twins found themselves having way over their daily limit of sodas as he experimented at home.  
‘At least’, said Ginger dryly, ‘you won’t have trouble being inept when we shoot the scenes next week.’

After rehearsals the following Monday they began filming their characters first meeting. Ginger as Katie Ross comes into the drug store where Johnny Foster has just started working.  
________

‘Hi, can I grab a chocolate malted with a scoop of vanilla and one of chocolate please.’  
‘Yes miss’, he says fumbling with the glasses.  
‘Excuse me aren’t you kind of old to be a soda jerk?’  
‘I needed a job and this was the only one in town.’  
‘You have done this before?’  
‘Well you’re my first customer.’  
‘Oh l can see that.’  
He manages to soak her with soda and knocks a pot of chocolate sauce over her.  
‘’Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, get it cleaned, I’ll pay the check.’  
‘Have you got any money?’  
‘I’ll get an advance. Come back later with the bill and I’ll treat you to a soda on the house.’  
‘That’ll be better than on me.’  
She turns and strolls away. He calls out after her.  
‘Do you want sprinkles on that?’  
_________

It went like a dream. They played off one another so well that it hardly seemed acting. Fred had kept them in full frame for this shot and they’d done what they tried to do in their dances, one fluid take with no cuts. This would be his style as director and ensure freshness and spontaneity in their work.

Their characters’ subsequent meeting was shot the same day as both felt they were on a roll. Katie had returned to the store brandishing her receipt for the cleaning.  
_________

‘Well hello, glad to see you back.’  
‘Here’s your bill.’  
‘Thank you. Why don’t you grab a seat and I’ll bring over that soda I promised.’  
‘I guess it’ll be safer over there.’  
She seats herself and Johnny brings over the soda.  
‘Here’s your money and your drink madam. May I sit down?’  
‘I suppose so.’  
‘What’s your name?’  
‘Do you need to know?’  
‘Oh yes, I need to know my regular customers.’  
She laughs at his impudence.  
‘Katie Ross, stenographer.’  
‘Johnny….. Forrester, a soda jerk.’  
‘Well you got part of that right.’  
‘Aw, don’t be mean. Say I just got off my shift. As I’m new in town where does a fella go for fun on a Saturday night?’  
‘There’s a dance at the Town Hall.’  
‘Come with me.’  
‘Can you dance?’  
‘I can dance better than make a soda.’  
‘Then I’ll give it a go Johnny Forrester.’  
_________

Fred couldn’t stop grinning as he drove them home.  
‘It went great didn’t it Gin?’  
‘Has it occurred to you that we’re doing dialogue scenes together and we spark off each other?’  
‘Yeah but, hey I’m glad I didn’t let you talk me out of it.’  
She put her hand on his thigh.  
‘You idiot……my idiot.’

 

Fred continued in this positive and happy state until, a week later, they began filming the dance at the Town Hall. Suddenly after dealing with a few actors he was now confronted by over a hundred extras, mostly youngsters recruited for their ability to do the new swing dances.  
‘How am I gonna handle this baby?’, he asked as they both regarded the group before them.  
‘Look Fred you want to highlight some of the best dancers. Put some music on playback, tell them to do their best moves and then Pan and you and I can spot the good ones. After that it’s easy, figure out the camera angles, put the best at the front and shoot wide. When we come in you can tighten up the shot.’  
He looked at her admiringly, ‘When did you get to be so wise?’  
‘The day I married you.’

It worked as she hoped it would and he soon got the film he needed for the establishing shot to start the scene. Then he and Ginger got into position for their next sequence of dialogue, dancing together and bemoaning the fact that youngsters weren’t into traditional ballroom.  
_________

‘Is it me Katie or are we past it?’  
‘Not past it. I love to dance but these guys are so young.’  
‘Call me old fashioned but I like to feel my arms around my girl not swinging her round the neck.’  
‘You dance very well for a soda jerk.’  
‘And you’re not so bad yourself for a stenographer.’  
‘Say Johnny, shall we sit this one out, maybe they’ll play something we can dance properly too after this? Besides I want to freshen up.’  
He smiles as she leaves and goes over to the bandstand to talk to the conductor. $20 later he is standing by the microphone as she returns. As she catches sight of him the band plays Anything Goes and he sings it for her. At the conclusion of the song he runs to her and they dance.  
_________

Fred wanted their first dance in the movie to be a knockout. They decided on a lively quickstep with plenty of fancy footwork. They flew around the set, getting faster and faster until it seemed that the very floor would burn up with their speed. A two and a half minute dance was done in one take and no mistakes. At the end of it the extras were supposed to clap. Instead they erupted with cheers, whoops and whistles as the youngsters were overwhelmed with the skill of the dancers. Fred smiled with delight at his wife and she winked at him. This was what they did best and in their professional life what they most enjoyed.

Now the first dance sequence had been wrapped they could look forward to the rest of their musical numbers. Johnny and Katie would continue to meet and become more and more attracted to each other. He would see how marvellous and rewarding life could be through her eyes and enthusiasm. On their first proper date he would take her to dinner and afterwards walk her home.  
________  
‘Enjoy yourself tonight Katie?’  
‘Oh yes, we had a great time and the food was delicious.’  
‘I won’t debate that, it was delightful.’  
‘I deduce from that you thought it was delectable.’  
‘I won’t deny that all the evening was delovely.’  
They laugh at their silliness and he takes her hand and begins singing ‘It’s Delovely’. She joins in with the chorus and is soon in his arms as they segue into the dance  
__________

Fred had planned a routine based on a foxtrot. It involved several tricky spins and dodging prop trees as they dance through the park. On paper it looked good but in practice both or one of them kept colliding with the trees. After near perfection in filming the song this was his first set back as a director. After five abortive takes Fred called for a thirty-minute break so he and Ginger could go through the dance. His old doubts started to come back but she knew what to do.  
‘Are you going to lie down and let one setback walk all over you?’  
‘No baby, you’re right. Come on let’s crack it.’  
They modified the dance and could soon avoid those tricky props so when the crew gathered again Fred was elated. The shoot was easy and as they reprised the last part of the song he ended the scene with a spontaneous kiss.

To show their characters increasing pleasure in each other’s company Fred had devised a montage sequence based on various dates. It would end with the song ‘Let’s Do It’. They would shoot at the RKO ranch over the period of a week and he was crossing his fingers that the weather would hold for them. He and Ginger had sat down and thought of scenarios that their characters might have enjoyed so they would be filmed playing golf, watching a horse race, roller skating (a nod to a previous film), feeding the ducks and finally playing tennis. Freddie and Rose joined them for part of the time and in between shooting and rehearsals they became a happy family group playing tag and picnicking during lunch breaks. At the end of the week they filmed the song. Although there would be no dance to this Fred had choreographed the sequence as he would a routine. They would start back to back and gradually during the course of the song come to be face to face so they could end with a lengthy kiss.  
_________

Johnny flops down after their game of tennis and she joins him, leaning against his back for support.  
‘Gosh, I’m pooped. It’s nice to have you to lean on.’  
‘Oh lean on me anytime Katie. You know for a stenographer you play a good game of tennis.’  
‘And for a soda jerk you….. well you’re improving.’  
‘Practice makes perfect as they say.’  
‘What’ll we do now?’  
‘Well I’m pretty comfortable where I am. It’s a lovely spring day and I’m next to you.  
She watches two butterflies fluttering around one another.  
‘It certainly is spring. Look at those two.’  
They watch the butterflies then notice a frog hopping by being pursued by another frog.  
‘Spring’, he sighs, ‘when a young man’s fancy lightly turns to love.’  
__________ 

They each took a verse, fingers starting to touch, then holding hands. As the song progressed they turned to sit side by side, Ginger’s head on his shoulder and as they came to the end of several stanzas Fred got to his feet, pulled her up and took her in his arms. Seconds after the last word ‘love’ they kissed as passionately as the Hays code would allow. What the watching crew thought was a clever idea was in fact the product of hours of hard work getting every move perfectly synchronised with the song. When they viewed the rushes next day Fred was delighted at how effective it had been and Ginger was certain that all those romantics out there would wish they could swap places with the couple.

The last dance to shoot before their quarrel was set to ‘Easy To Love’. Fred as Johnny would be taking her out on a dinner date and it would seal their relationship. The routine wasn’t flashy, he would sing to her and then they danced to a slow tempo as they shared their love for one another by lots of close holds and tender gestures, two people becoming one through the dance and afterwards.  
__________

As the dance ends Johnny leads her out into the gardens.  
‘Katie I’m not perfect and there’s a lot I have to tell you about me but all that doesn’t matter right now. I thought, no I knew the minute I saw you that you were the only girl I’d ever love this way and I do love you so much. Will you marry me?’  
‘Johnny you’ve made me the happiest person in the world and yes, I’ll marry you.’  
They embrace and kiss.  
‘Oh Katie this is wonderful, you’re wonderful. Let’s paint this town red.’  
‘No, let’s go to the late night picture show. We’ll be together in the dark and’, she pauses and grins at him, ‘we don’t actually have to watch the movie.  
____________

They had a lazy weekend, just being around the kids and relaxing. In the next week they’d be filming their quarrel and estrangement. They didn’t enjoy scenes where they had to fight. In all their married life they’d scarcely had a serious argument, little spats now and then but never anything more. And never did they go to bed without any quarrel being settled; their love for each other demanded that. This argument, however, was the crux of the film and so they went into the studio that week ready to act it out to the best of their ability.  
__________

They are sitting in the movie house, cuddled up together and half watching the newsreel when suddenly, to Johnny’s horror, the next item begins.  
‘Meanwhile in California the authorities are still on the lookout for wealthy man about town Johnny Foster who has mysteriously disappeared.’  
A photo of Johnny appears on the screen at this point and Katie starts in her seat.  
‘Johnny that’s you. You’re not Johnny Forrester.’  
‘Katie, I can explain.’  
‘ You’ve lied to me all along. Well goodbye.’  
She pushes her way out, Johnny following, till outside she pauses, crying.  
‘I loved you Johnny, why did you do that. Is it your idea of fun to pick up a girl and mess with her heart?’  
‘Katie I do love you and want to marry you. I was going to tell you everything but I didn’t want to lose you.’  
‘Well you’ve lost me now. I never want to see you again. Get out of Midvale and out of my life.’  
She storms off leaving him totally dejected.  
__________

At this juncture Fred had his customary solo song and dance. It was here he had chosen to use ‘I’ve Got You Under My Skin’ and he set it in the same place where their characters had danced to ‘It’s DeLovely’. The song would be wistful and full of regret and in the dance the trees would almost replace her as he cleverly used them by encircling them as if embracing her or touching them lightly. It was the sad, lonely dance of a man who has lost everything and Fred carried it off beautifully. As the playback stopped Ginger was first to him, hugging him and telling him how proud she was. And, because he had channelled into the dance every thought of what life would be like without the woman he loved, he kissed her long and hard, oblivious to all around him. As it happened for the rest of the week Ginger wasn’t around. She’d asked if she could stay home and as he was filming some segments on his own he didn’t ask why. Besides for the final week the twins were set to make their film debuts and he thought she’d want to coach them a little. Anyway they were both tired after an exhausting though pleasant schedule.

The final scenes of the movie were the ending the fans would want. For a week Johnny has tried to see her but is told she is staying with friends and hasn’t shown up at work. He hangs around the drug store when he’s not working hoping she may appear. He doesn’t realise she’s there when he talks to a couple of children who have become separated from their mother. Freddie and Rose had now become Danny and his sister.  
_________

‘Hey you two. What’s all this about? Why the tears?’  
‘We’ve lost our mom mister. She was there, then she was gone. I’ve got to find her and look after my sister.’  
‘Well don’t worry sonny. We’ll find her. You stay right here and I’ll look.’  
Suddenly Danny spots his mom across the street and without thinking dashes to be with her. Johnny runs after him and snatches him up before a car nearly knocks him down. With the boy safe and the family reunited he sits on the sidewalk, slightly dazed.  
__________

At the close of the scene the crew clapped for the twins and their parents hugged them happily.  
‘Did we do alright mom?’ Freddie asked.  
‘You were both perfect – better than rehearsal.’  
‘Mommy told us what to do dad and we practiced at home.’  
‘I thought you might have done’, Fred replied looking at her.  
Now all that remained was the filming of the reconciliation and the closing song.  
__________

Katie approaches Johnny from behind and touches his shoulder.  
‘Hello.’  
‘Katie, you came back. I’ve tried to find you.’  
‘I know, but I had a lot of serious thinking to do. Why did you do that to me?’  
‘My life was washed up. I was a drunk going nowhere. A stranger gave me a piece of advice and I decided to get a better life so I came here.’  
‘And got a job.’  
‘First time in my life and it felt good. Then you came along.’  
‘I liked you from the start, you were the kind of man I wanted and I thought we could be happy.’  
‘We can Katie. I’ll tell you everything, just give me another chance.’  
‘I came here today to say goodbye. I’m going to quit my job and leave town.’  
‘Please don’t.’  
‘Then I saw you with the kids back there. You were so kind to them and then’, she sobs a little, ‘I thought you were going to die. Johnny I don’t know what it’s all about but I knew right then I could never let you go, I love you too much.’  
‘Then..’  
‘Yes, I’ll marry you and if you like kids that much we’ll have a whole brood of them.’  
‘Oh Katie it’s…’  
‘DeLovely.’  
__________

They sang the final part of the song where the lyrics talk about ‘galloping down the aisle’ then embraced as the music faded. And as they clung closely together Ginger whispered, ‘I saw the doctor last week, number four is on its way.’  
Fred beamed with happiness.  
‘Thank God I’ve got you.’ he said before kissing her.  
‘Dancer, singer, director, father…husband.’ she replied


End file.
